You Can't Marry Mr Weasley
by broomstick flyer
Summary: It's Hermione's wedding day, every thing seems to be going fine but then they come across a small problem, some problems can't be solved quickly. Hermione finds the solution and lives happy ever after with the love of her life and their children.


Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friend's, wish I did, then I would write another book with a better end.

Can't Marry Mr Weasley.

'_It's been an odd week for me Miss know it all Hermione Granger'_ thought the 23 year old as she sat looking through her bedroom window, '_well I can no longer call my self that now can I'_, she reminded herself, she thought back to just seven days ago, seven very long and so far very frustrating days, days she should have been searching for the answers she wanted.

_Saturday morning had arrived in a blaze of sunshine, the day seemed to be perfect, all the doubts she had had about her forth coming marriage to Ron Weasley, long time best friend and fiancée were pushed to the back of her mind with the arrival of the sunshine, she could do this, she could marry Ron, and be happy with him even if she did not truly love him the way she thought she should, he was after all the best that she, a plain looking know it all bookworm could expect._

_Getting dressed for the wedding had gone without a hitch and both Ginny and Luna had been really supportive as they helped her with the small amount of make up she wore._

_Every thing was ready outside in the garden of the Burrow, the huge marquee was full of guests, her mother and father were now close friends of both Arthur and Molly Weasley, and thankfully everyone knew exactly what they were to do, Harry, Hermione's other best friend had called into the room and checked if there was any last minute thing she might need, and her mum had said she needed to wear something borrowed, to complete an old Muggle tradition of something new something old something borrowed something blue, apparently she had all the other requirements covered. _

_Harry, in the tradition of doing anything for each other that he and Hermione had of their own, had loaned her one of his most coveted treasures, a small necklace of his mothers they had found at Godrics Hollow, he carried it everywhere in a small pouch he wore on a chain around his neck._

_Having fastened it around her neck Harry told her he thought she was beautiful and that her beauty dimmed the beauty of the stones in the necklace, which made both him and Hermione blush a little._

_And so everything was ready, the music started to play as she, followed by Ginny and Luna made their way across the lawn and into the marquee, her dad joined her and walked her down the aisle to a waiting Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry, Ron's best man stood and watched her as she approached and seeing the uncertainty in her eyes he gave her one of his encouraging slightly lopsided smiles even though he did look rather sad for some reason._

_All was going well as Ron said his vows and Hermione waited for her turn to speak, that's when things started to turn a little odd, Hermione tried to speak, to say her vows but every time she tried a rather bright blue light seemed to emanate from all around her and she found her self unable to speak. It was after her third attempt that the old wizard conducting the ceremony stopped the proceedings while he read from an old book that appeared from somewhere within his robes._

_Just a few minutes ticked by as the old man read, turning page after page until he finally found what he was looking for._

"_You can't marry Mr Weasley," he finally said looking at Hermione._

"_Pardon?" was all she managed to say._

"_You are already married, you seem to have been bonded to someone else already so you can't be bonded to Mr Weasley, simple really, though I have never had anyone try to do this before in all my fifty years as a marriage bonder," the old man said as he returned the book to where ever it had come from, he then casually began to put away his things before he simply disapparated going to his next appointment._

_When the old man vanished he left behind a very upset congregation of friends and family and a very confused Hermione and a rather angry Ron, who would not believe that she had no idea what the old man had been talking about, she had never even thought of getting married before and definitely had not taken part in any ceremony of any sort._

_Ron's continued disbelief in what she told him had finally pushed, not Hermione her self, but her other best friend Harry into anger; he stunned Ron by pulling his wand and placing a silencing charm on the tall red head._

"_Ron you and your stupid brain dead ways and big mouth are not helping," Harry yelled at his friend "why the hell do you always have to be so stupid, if you can't accept Hermione's word after all these years of knowing her then you don't deserve to marry her." _

_Hermione stared in disbelief at Harry; he had once again said exactly what she had been thinking, for a fleeting moment she wondered about their ability to communicate without words, it was something they had shared since the first day they met._

"_Would you take me home please Harry? Oh and Ron as you seem to consider me a liar I don't want to see you again so don't bother to call," Hermione said as Harry put his wand away_.

All that had been a week ago, Hermione had cried for the first couple of days, not because she had not married Ron or that she missed him, she cried because after all they had been through with Harry since they were eleven years old, Ron Weasley thought she was capable of telling them such a huge lie, he thought she was capable of committing bigamy, she cried for a friendship that was lost for ever, a friendship that could never and would never be again. And now exactly one week later Hermione was just beginning to accept that something had happened sometime in her past, something she knew nothing about.

It was time for her to turn to the things she trusted in, the things that had helped them through school and then a war, it was time to turn to her books for an answer. She sent an owl to Harry hoping to enlist his help in her search for an answer, she had also sent a note to her old headmistress to ask for permission to access the library at Hogwarts, sitting in her window seat Hermione waited patiently for their replies.

The answers to her two letters arrived in one note, it was from Minerva McGonagall, and it ended with '…_and even now Harry is in the library trying to find some answers to what ever your problem is, so if you would like to join him I can offer you a room in the guest quarters to use as long as you wish, your friend Minerva.'_

Hermione packed all she would need for a long stay at Hogwarts into her special hand bag and having said a rather quick goodbye to her mum and dad she Disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva welcomed Hermione with a warm hug and a greeting that was more like the greeting an aunt gave to her favourite niece than a headmistress welcoming an old ex pupil.

Having been shown her room in the guest quarters, and sorted out her things Hermione made her way up to the school library, she found Harry in amongst a huge mound of books at their old favourite reading table, he was reading one of the many books he had open in front of him.

"Any luck yet Harry?" she asked making him jump.

"Oh hi Hermione, I didn't know you were coming, did Minerva tell you I was here?" Harry replied looking up from the huge book in front of him.

"Yes she said you were here trying to help figure it all out, so no luck yet then?" Hermione said as she sat down next to her one remaining best friend.

"Have you seen Ron, since, well you know?" Harry asked looking back down at his book.

Hermione took the time to look at Harry before answering "No, I meant what I told him Harry, I don't want to see him again, ever. He called me a liar, after all those years together he thought I was capable of telling such a huge lie. Mind you I already had my doubts about the wedding and being another Mrs Weasley."

"Well I told him basically the same thing as you did, I just could not believe the things he said to you, I told him don't bother to call me friend anymore," Harry said as he turned over a page.

"So it's just you and I now, how did Ginny take it you taking my side and not Ron's?" she asked.

"Ginny and me, well that's history now, she was fuming because I went against a Weasley tradition of sticking together '_just for you'_, as she put it, I was sort of glad she ended it, saved me the trouble," he replied.

After those few words they both fell into a comfortable silence and continued to study the books on weddings and wizard marriage. Together they sat in the library reading book after book; they stopped for a break at dinner time and walked together down to the great hall, as they ate dinner sitting once again at the Gryffindor table among the Gryffindor students they talked about the search.

"It's rather like being back on the hunt for those evil things, don't you think?" Harry commented.

"I suppose it is in a way, it was just the two of us most of the time even then," Hermione said with a sigh. She had missed this, being with Harry, carrying out some research of some sort, looking for answers to improbable questions; yes she had so missed his companionship.

After dinner they walked back to the guest quarters together and then spent almost an hour in Harry's room as they discussed what they knew so far, it wasn't much, they knew she was someone's wife, she was Mrs 'someone' as Harry called her, but they had no idea who that someone was, they did not know when it was she had been bonded or how it had happened.

Since they had been eleven years old they had spent almost the whole time together, the only time they could remember being apart was when she had been on holiday with her parents or staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

Around ten thirty Hermione left Harry's room to go to her own room and to bed, they arranged to begin the search again in the morning after breakfast.

That night as Hermione slept she dreamt dreams she had not had since she was in sixth year at school, dreams about a life she had forced herself not to think about, dreams about a love she had buried deep in her heart the day that Harry kissed Ginny, she dreamt of a life as Mrs Harry Potter, she dreamt of Harry and their children.

Harry lay awake for several hours, he was wondering how it was that his life had moved from one nightmare to another, he wondered just how many times in his one lifetime he would be a victim of that evil thing called fate, first it was Voldemort and the prophecy, then the Yule ball and Viktor Krum, followed by the death of Dumbledore and their sixth year where they had hardly spoken, then the search for the Horcrux and Ron returning to them, Hermione kissing Ron and their subsequent courtship, and now she was married to some unknown wizard, all these awful twists of fate that had kept him away from the one woman he had ever truly loved, he wondered once again why it was that fate had placed Hermione in his life only to keep her just out of his reach. Not for the first time he tried again to bury the love he had for her but it was becoming too hard to do. When he did finally fall asleep Harry was visited once more by the dreams of Hermione, the dreams where he could see her, he could feel the heat from her naked body that was so close and yet he could never reach out and touch her.

Over breakfast the next morning Hermione watched as Harry ate his food, she found her self once again wanting to hold him and to kiss him till their lips fell off; taking a deep breath she pushed her plate away and stood up.

"I'm off up to the library, I'll see you up there ok," she told him as she moved away.

Harry nodded "Just five minutes, I'll be with you," he said as he finished his cup of tea.

Harry spent the next couple of minutes telling Minerva what it was they were looking for, then hurried off up to join Hermione in the library.

He found her at their usual table with a large pile of books in front of her, he sat down with out a word and took a book from the pile and began to read.

It was an hour and a half later when they were approached by a young Gryffindor girl who reminded Harry of Susan Bones, and looked as though she was in second year at most. The girl approached and gave a quick little curtsy "Mr Potter sir, the headmistress said she would like to talk to you and Miss Granger in her office," the girls cheeks turned red when Harry asked her name.

"I'm Mattie sir, I mean Matilda Bones Mr Potter sir," she answered her voice shaking a little.

"Well how about I call you Mattie and you can call me Harry," Harry said smiling at her as he reached out and took her hand then shaking it.

The young girl blushed bright red "Okay Mr… er Harry sir."

"Now, now Mattie there is no sir in Harry," he said chuckling.

"Mattie, would it be alright if Harry and I joined you at the Gryffindor table at lunch time?" Hermione asked smiling at how Harry was failing at putting the girl at ease.

Mattie Bones managed a quick nod before she fled the library, two of the greatest Gryffindor hero's had spoken to her, the greatest witch and wizard alive wanted to eat lunch with her; she could not wait to tell her best friend.

Harry and Hermione replaced the books they had taken down back on the shelves they had come from then made their way to the headmistress's office. Minerva gave them both a warm welcome and then bid them take a seat, gone were the comfy chintz armchairs so preferred by Dumbledore, in their place stood two stiff backed chairs. Harry stood back while Hermione sat down before he then sat down next to her.

"I have asked you here because thanks to what you told me this morning Harry, I have been able to find out some information for you, Hermione what I have found is that if you are bonded without a ceremony, it means you are someone's soul-mate, and for that bond to be established you have to have willingly kissed your soul-mate, I hope this helps, oh and there is a registry of soul-mates kept in one of the archive offices at the Ministry," Minerva said a smile showing through her usually stern exterior.

"But I've only ever kissed two boys willingly, there was Ron and…" Hermione stopped and looked at Harry.

"Me?" Harry asked with a gasp.

Hermione nodded her head "On the platform at Kings Cross."

Harry remembered the kiss as though she had just done it, it was one of the happiest memories he had and it was the memory he used to create his patronus.

"Well it's obvious you aren't married to Ron, so that means that you and I…" Harry trailed off, it could not possibly be, fate hated him why would it allow all his dreams to come true, there had to be a mistake.

Hermione smiled at him "You are the only one I ever kissed that I actually love Harry."

"I should tell you that I have been in love with you for the longest time," Harry said before he remembered where he was and rapidly he turned red.

"It's about time you told her, I have often wondered where all that Gryffindor courage you are so famous for has been hiding," Minerva laughed.

"You knew?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Of course dear, as did quite a few of the staff, we watched you two as you grew up remember," Minerva said as she chuckled "now I think you should get off to the ministry archives and check out if Hermione really is Mrs Harry Potter."

"We've waited this long, we can wait until after lunch, we do after all have a lunch date and we wouldn't want to disappoint the young lady would we Harry," Hermione said as she joined Minerva in chuckling at Harry's bright red face.

At lunch time Hermione followed Harry into the great hall and watched as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Half way up the table Harry saw Mattie and called to her "Hey Mattie is it okay if Hermione and I join you?"

Mattie blushing red again moved up a little and made some extra room for her hero, while Mattie's best friend Cassandra Spinet made a little more room for Hermione, by the time lunch was finished both Mattie and Cassie had made two life long friends and were the envy of all the witches at Hogwarts.

As Harry and Hermione stood at the gates to the school saying farewell to the headmistress and promising to let her know what they found, Harry turned to Hermione and said "So shall we go and see if all my dreams can come true, or if fate will knock me down again."

Hermione couldn't quite believe that being married to her could be the answer to all Harry's dreams, she thought back over all the time she had spent suppressing her feelings for him and called her self a few names for wasting so much time.

Two quiet pops signalled their arrival outside the ministry building, once inside they asked for directions to the archive office where the book of soul-mates was kept, ten minutes later Harry stood holding his breath with his eyes closed as Hermione opened the book and began to flip through the pages.

Harry opened his eyes when Hermione let out a small squealed "Yes.", just in time to see her throw her self into his arms, his brain engaged for a few seconds as he registered the fact that she was kissing him, then his brain shut down again as her passionate kiss drove all thoughts from his head.

"So Mrs Potter, I suppose I should buy you a wedding ring," Harry said as they walked arm in arm from the ministry.

Harry guided them over to Gringotts where he informed them of his marriage and had Hermione made joint account holder of the Potter family vaults, then having withdrawn sufficient funds to take them on a honeymoon, Harry took Hermione into the Jewellers shop to choose their rings.

From outside the post office in Diagon Alley two very happy people sent Minerva McGonagall an owl with the message that simply read _'From Mr and Mrs Harry Potter, thank you so much. Back in two weeks._'

Once the owls were sent Harry and Hermione Potter vanished, and were not seen again by anyone for the next two weeks.

Hermione decided that their wedding day was the day they found out they were married and in future that would be the day they would celebrate. Their two week honeymoon as they called it had been absolutely fantastic as far as Hermione was concerned, there had been no sex their first week together, there was some kissing and fondling and all that, but no actual sex.

They had spent that entire week getting used to the idea of being married, of being a couple, getting used to each other and being soul-mates, and of course their previously undeclared love for each other. They had spent every minute of the week in each others company simply having fun, checking out Potter house to see what needed to be done to repair it, and looking around the Muggle Village that was Godrics Hollow.

The villagers of Godrics Hollow had welcomed them and accepted them as part of the community; several of the villagers had even gone as far as to welcome Harry back home, as far as they were concerned he was born in the village and so would always be one of the villagers. They had after looking at the damage done to the cottage by Voldemort decided to do the repairs themselves. It was on the Sunday night that things changed, after having an absolutely delicious dinner that would easily rival anything Mrs Weasley ever fed them; they had retired to the room they had booked at the little inn.

Hermione had been taking a shower when Harry joined her, the kissing and fondling they had until that night enjoyed so much, suddenly did not seem enough, they both knew they were ready and their passionate kisses led them to the ultimate pleasure of giving them selves to each other totally.

The sex had been mind blowing for Hermione and she wondered why on earth she had waited so long, and yet she was also happy that having waited meant that Harry her husband had been her first and as far as Hermione was concerned her last lover, being with Harry that way had given her more pleasure than she had ever had, or ever even dreamed of having before.

The second week of the honeymoon they hardly left the little room on the second floor of the inn, in fact they hardly left the bed except for their meals, and then they would both hurry back to their room. The last day of the holiday they spent some time in the grave yard, tidying up Harry's parents graves, then as with all good things the holiday came to an end and they both had to return to their normal lives.

On the Monday morning they returned to the wizarding world, Harry handed in his resignation to the Auror in charge of his section and by Monday afternoon Mr Harry Potter was unemployed. Hermione gave up her boring job as a clerk in one of the law offices found on Diagon Alley, and moved into the small flat above W.W.W with Harry.

After enlisting the help of their long time friends Luna Lovegood, and Colin Creevey, Harry bought a shop with a small ware house attached, together Harry and Hermione with help from Luna, and Colin, set up a small weekly newspaper they called 'The Merlin'.

Harry had for years been on the receiving end of numerous lies published in the wizarding press, known as the Daily Prophet, and he was determined to publish a news paper that actually gave the real news to the magical community.

The first edition of 'The Merlin' contained front page articles by both Harry and Hermione, Harry's article told of the ministry manipulation of the press and the lies that had led to so many deaths during the war with the death eaters.

Hermione's article had the title '**Rita Skeeter, journalist or criminal and liar'**, it went on to tell of Rita's illegal breaking and entering of private homes in her animagus form of a large beetle, Hermione also added that it was known first hand by the staff of 'The Merlin' that the only true words that Rita ever had published were the names of those whose lives her lies destroyed. Hermione told how all Rita had ever written about Harry Potter had been lies from the very first article right up to the last article, she also added that Rita's best selling book about Albus Dumbledore was a complete and utter fiction, the article ended with a huge list of people who claimed Rita had published lies about them and ruined either their marriages or their businesses or both.

Had Rita Skeeter not been arrested for being an unregistered animagus she might well have been killed in the few weeks following the first publication of The Merlin, as it seemed every beetle that was spotted was either trodden on or swatted. It seemed the entire wizarding world was searching out and killing any beetles found in or around their homes.

The first edition of The Merlin was a complete sell out and they had to send out a second batch of copies at lunch time in order to fill all the demands for the paper. After only six months The Merlin was changed from a weekly paper to a daily paper, and the Daily Prophet rapidly lost all its customers, finally going bust just ten months after The Merlin first reached the public.

With their business growing Harry and Hermione decided it was time to start a family, they bought a house close to the Granger house and settled in to raise their family, a family that gave the two Potters two daughters and three sons.

Their first child was a girl and while she was pregnant and waiting for the birth of her first baby Hermione wrote a book about Harry's early years at Hogwarts, the book became one of the magical worlds all time best sellers, over a ten year period Hermione wrote five best sellers about the real life of Harry Potter.

All their five children had dark red hair and green eyes just like his mother Lily. Life for Mr and Mrs H. J. Potter was good, they never talked about what had happened with Ron, and Ron simply never talked to either of them again. The rest of the Weasley family apart from Molly that is, all thought that every thing had worked out for the best. As the twins had once said "Ron was after all the worlds number one prat, by not marrying him Hermione had saved them the hassle of a divorce."

Harry was just about the happiest guy there was in the entire wizarding world, he had the love of his life as his wife and they had their own family, the one thing he had wanted almost as much as he wanted Hermione.

Hermione could never be happier, she was married to the one she had loved for most of her life, she had five beautiful children and she was a successful author.

The End


End file.
